The God Encounter
by Kaddy 16
Summary: Kagome has been kidnapped during a lot of other disappearances. Will Loki solve this case and find Kagome and other missing people? And will Inuyasha stop blaming himself for not being there when Kagome was kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loki was at his home in his office talking to Mayura about all the mysterious disappearances lately. "There has been another victim" said Loki. "Great another mystery! said Mayura.

Loki ignored Mayura as usual. "The latest victim is Kagome Higurashi, she was last seen at her home at the Higurashi shrine". "So let's go there then! said Mayura. She started heading for the door when Yamino walked in.

He was smiling like always. "Why in such a hurry?" "We're going to solve the mystery!" "Good timing, we're going to the Higurashi shrine, Yamino" said Loki. "Good, then let's go" said Yamino.

Right when they were walking out of Loki's office they saw Fenrir looking up at them. "Can Fenrir come too?" Mayura asked Loki. "Sure, why not". Fenrir was so happy he could go with his daddy.

So they left and Yamino drove the car to the Higurashi shrine. Though Loki was easily car sick. Luckily the Higurashi shrine wasn't that far. When they arrived they saw all the steps there were to get to the shrine.

All of their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe all the steps it took to get to the shrine. "There is a lot of steps!" said Mayura. They walked up all the steps, except Fenrir who was carried by Loki. It took a while, but they finally made it to the top.

By that time they were all exhausted, except Fenrir. "We made it!" said Mayura having all her energy back. She looked to where Yamino, Fenrir, and Loki were. "Come on let's solve the mystery!".

Meanwhile Inuyasha was in the feudal era of Japan. He was walking back and forth in front of the well thinking to himself. He couldn't believe how long it was taking Kagome to get back.

She promised she would be back in a couple of days. It's been 7 days already. This was the longest she had ever been gone. "Kagome, what is taking you so long?" Inuyasha asked himself.

He decided he just couldn't stand there anymore and think to himself. So he jumped down the well to get Kagome.

Japan

Loki and them walked to Kagome's house. They pushed the doorbell and waited. Then Miss Higurashi answered the door. She looked really sad and had a tissue close to her face. Her face was stained with tears from crying so long.

"Yes?" she asked. "We're here to help find Kagome Higurashi" said Loki. Miss Higurashi gave a small smile. She was glad someone was helping to find Kagome. "Then come in" she said while moving away from the door.

All of them walked into the house. "I'll go make some tea" Miss Higurashi said. "No, you don't have to that" said Loki. "I insist, at least someone is helping to find Kagome" she said.

So they walked to the living room and sat down at the table while waiting for Miss Higurashi to finish making the tea. Then Miss Higurashi came out of the kitchen with some tea.

"Thank you" said everyone. "It's the least I can do" she said. Then she sat down next to them and they all started drinking their tea. But stopped when someone came into the house yelling for Kagome.

After Inuyasha jumped down the well he walked out of the well house and towards Kagome's house. He was wondering why he couldn't smell Kagome's scent anywhere nearby. So he decided to ask Miss Higurashi if Kagome wasn't home.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. He walked into the living room and saw Miss Higurashi drinking tea with 3 people and a dog sitting on the floor. Loki was wondering why a demon knew Kagome.

Then Inuyasha spoke again, but this time to Miss Higurashi. "Wheres Kagome?" "I don't know, she disappeared a couple days ago". Inuyasha lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes and no one could see his expression.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. While he was in the feudal era of Japan Kagome was kidnapped. He wasn't there to protect her like he usually was.

All this time Inuyasha was thinking while he could have been here to protect Kagome and wouldn't have been kidnapped. It was his fault Kagome was kidnapped.

He knew something was wrong when she didn't show up when she said she would. But he didn't listen to himself. While Inuyasha was thinking this Loki, Mayura, and his sons starred at him.

They were starring at his dog ears. They never saw a person with dog ears before. Loki felt sorry for him. Just by hearing that Kagome was kidnapped his entire expression changed. Kagome must have been a really important person to him Loki thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why does he have dog ears?" asked Mayura. Everyone looked towards Mayura. "Because he's a demon" said Loki. "Miss Higurashi and Inuyasha were shock Loki even knew demons existed.

Inuyasha was still upset about Kagome being kidnapped while he was gone, everyone could tell by the way he began to talk so quietly they could barely hear him. "How did you know?"

"I have encountered them before" said Loki. It was now that Loki decided to introduce himself. "I'm Loki". "Inuyasha". Then Loki introduced Mayura and his sons.

Loki watched Miss Higurashi's expression, she wasn't at all surprised to hear that Inuyasha was a demon and Loki wanted to know why.

"Did you know Inuyasha was a demon?" asked Loki. Everyone starred at Miss Higurashi. She was shocked, she never expected someone to ask her this question.

"Yes" she replied. "How would Kagome know a demon?" asked Loki. Miss Higurashi didn't want to answer. It wasn't her story to tell, it was Kagome's. But Inuyasha answered this question instead.

"From the past". No one expected Inuyasha to answer because he was still upset about Kagome's disappearance. "What do you mean by that?" asked Loki. "I met Kagome in the past, this her time not mine".

"So are you saying she time traveled to your time?" asked Loki. "Yes" said Inuyasha. "How?" "By the Well". "The well we passed before coming here?" "Yes". "The well has that much power?" "It does" said Inuyasha.

Loki stopped asking questions to process everything that Inuyasha just said. He started to think that Kagome and the others may have been kidnapped by demons.

That would explain how the disappearances happened fast and no one noticed. But that would only explain why Kagome was kidnapped and not the other kidnappings.

Kagome was probably kidnapped because demons from this time knew she knew demons existed. They were trying to keep there existence a secret.

But that is not the case since more people have been kidnapped. Loki was trying to think of a reason why they would kidnap more people each day. He stopped thinking when he heard Inuyasha's voice.

"I can't just stand here while Kagome is trapped somewhere, I'm going to find her". Inuyasha had stopped sulking when he realized that Kagome was in danger and needed him.

Inuyasha turned from them and was headed for the door. He stopped when someone asked the obvious question they wanted to know."How will you find her?" asked Loki.

"I'll just follow her scent" said Inuyasha. "You don't even know what your up against, or how many of them are there". "I'll take that chance to bring back Kagome".

Loki knew Inuyasha would risk everything just to try and save Kagome because he would do the same for Mayura. So he let go find Kagome and the others alone.

Miss Higurashi wasn't worried, she knew Inuyasha would bring back Kagome. Inuyasha was strong and has saved Kagome's life before. If he could save her then he can save her now. That is what she thought anyway.

The others didn't have that much faith Inuyasha's strength or power. "Was it wise to let him go alone?" asked Yamino. "We have no information about what he is up against, were useless to him until we why they are doing this" said Loki.

"You have a point". "Don't worry Loki, we can solve this mystery!" said Mayura. Loki gave her a small smile. He knew Mayura was right, they would solve this mystery no matter what.

Now they had all the information needed about why Kagome was kidnapped. So they started to leave. "Thank you for the tea, Miss Higurashi" said Yamino.

"No problem, I just hope that you find the others that are missing" she said. "I promise we will" said Loki. He picked up Fenrir and walked out of the house with the others.

They walked towards all of the steps. "I forgot we have to walk down all these steps!" said Mayura. "So did I" said Loki. It took them over an hour to get down all the steps.

Yamino drove back to their house. "How will you find the answers needed for this case?" asked Yamino. "I don't know yet" said Loki. Loki knew he would be up most of the night trying to figure this out.

"We'll figure it out!" said Mayura. "I hope so, more people keep disppearing" said Loki. It was getting late so Mayura was going home. "See you tomorrow!" said Mayura.

Little did anyone know this was last time they would see Mayura.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Mayura was walking home she saw something in a alley. She thought they were shadows that looked very mysterious. "Yes, another mystery!"

She would later regret walking towards that alley. Once she got close enough to the alley someone grabbed her. She was gonna scream, but she was knocked unconscious.

The next day

Loki was wondering where Mayura was. She would have been in his office by now. Then the phone rang, Yamino answered it like always.

"Hello?" The other person on the phone was Mayura's father. "No, we haven't seen Mayura". "I'm worried she didn't come home last night".

"Really, that's not like Mayura". "I know that's why I called". "We'll call you if we find out anything". "Thanks". "No problem, bye".

As soon as Yamino put down the phone he went straight to Loki's office. "Loki, Mayura never came home last night, her father called".

"That's not like Mayura". "I know". Loki started thinking about Mayura missing. Maybe she was kidnapped. But why would someone kidnap her?

What if she was kidnapped by the same demons that kidnapped everyone. And she was kidnapped to stop me from solving this case.

If so then I'm closer to finding who did it than I originally thought. But no one I know of seemed suspicious enough to have done this.

Then who? Who keeps kidnapping everyone? Who kidnapped Mayura? Who kidnapped Kagome Higurashi? Who did all of this? Who would have had enough power to do all of this?

Loki was interrupted from his thoughts when Fenrir came in. "What's wrong daddy?" "Mayura is missing". "Do you think someone we know did it?"

"I don't know". Yamino went to get the mail. He came back with one letter addressed to Loki. "Here" said Yamino. "Just put it with the rest" said Loki.

"I think you should really read this". Loki was thinking it really must have been important if Yamino was telling him to read this.

"Fine". Loki took the letter and began reading it. He was shocked at what the letter said.

_Dear Loki, _

_I'm the one who has kidnapped everyone. I even kidnapped Mayura. I did all of this to finally get your attention. If want to find out who I am and where everyone I kidnapped is meet me at the old park. You can come alone or not, it really doesn't matter who you bring. I'll be waiting for you._

_Sincerely, _

_No one_

"What did it say?" asked Fenrir. "It said to meet the person behind all of the kidnappings at an old park" said Loki. "Are you going there now?"

"No, first I'll go Higurashi shrine". "Why?" "To tell Inuyasha this". Yamino drove to Higurashi shrine. Once there Loki went up all the steps and started looking for Inuyasha.

When Loki saw that he wasn't outside he rang the doorbell. Miss Higurashi answered the door. "Is Inuyasha still here?" "Yes, why?"

Loki didn't want to tell her about the letter because he knew it would worry her and he didn't want to get her hopes up if they couldn't find Kagome.

"I have to tell him something". "Is it about Kagome?" Loki didn't want to lie to her, but he had to. "No, it's about something else".

Miss Higurashi moved away from the door. "He's in the living room". Loki went straight to the living room. "Inuyasha?" asked Loki.

"Yes?" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha still looked and sounded depressed. "I know how to find Kagome". This was all the good news it took to get Inuyasha out of his depressed state.

"Are you sure?" "Yes". Loki handed Inuyasha the letter he received earlier. Inuyasha read the letter and was surprised. "Mayura was kidnapped too?"

"Yes, she was kidnapped last night". "Then let's hurry and find them". Inuyasha gave the letter back to Loki. "Right". They went straight to the old park.

"You came" said a voice out of nowhere. "Of course" said Loki. "Who are you and wheres Kagome?" asked inuyasha. "Impatient are we?" asked the voice.

"Show yourself" said Loki. "I might as well" said the voice. The voice showed herself and Loki was surprised at who it was.

"Surprised to see me again, Loki?" asked the voice. "You know her?" asked inuyasha. "Yes" said Loki. "Then who is she?" asked inuyasha.

"Yes Loki tell him who I am" said the voice. "She's my daughter, Hel" said Loki. "Your what?" asked Inuyasha. "I didn't tell you, I'm not human either, I'm a God".

"A God?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes" said Loki. "Then what about your freinds?" asked Inuyasha. "You mean Fenrir and Yamino?" asked Loki.

"Yes". "Their my other 2 sons". "Enough talking" said Hel. "Why would you do this, Hel?" asked Loki. "To get to you, of course".

"What do you want?" "Nothing" "Then where are they?" asked Inuyasha. "In that building" Hel said while pointing to a 10 story building.

Inuyasha and Loki were going towards it when Hel stopped them. "Not you" Hel said talking to Loki. "I'll save them" said Inuyasha. Then he left to rescue everyone in the building.

"Why, Hel" asked Loki. "Why, you ask, you know why" said Hel. "No I don't that's why I'm asking". Hel looked into her father's eyes and could tell he really didn't know.

"Because you and my brothers don't love me anymore". "Of course we do, why would you think we didn't?" Loki moved closer to Hel.

"None of you see me anymore". Loki couldn't argue with her on that one. He knew it was true. None of them really never saw her anymore.

"I'm sorry". Hel was surprised at what Loki said. "What?" "I said I'm sorry, for everything". "Really?" "Of course I am". Loki gave Hel a hug and brought her down to her knees because she was taller than him.

Hel accepted his apology. Even though she thought she never would any apologies from any of them. "Come live with us". "Really?" "Yes, we will be able to see each other everyday".

Hel loved this idea. Now she really knew that her dad and her brothers really did love her. So she accepted Loki's offer. "I will". Loki was glad to see his daughter again and that he always would.

The Building

When Inuyasha walked into the building he saw a lot of people tied up and blind folded. He managed to get everyone untied and took off their blind folds.

He even found Kagome and Mayura among all of them. "Are two alright?" asked inuyasha. "Yes" both of them said. "Where's Loki" asked Mayura.

"He's outside" said Inuyasha. "Who's Loki?" asked Kagome. "You'll see" said Inuyasha. Then everyone else that was kidnapped went back to their families and didn't even remember being kidnapped.

Outside

Once everyone was gone Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mayura went to the old park where Loki and Hel still where.

"Loki!" said Mayura. "Hi Mayura" said Loki. Then Loki noticed Kagome. "You must be Kagome Higurashi" said Loki.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Kagome. "You were one of the first to go missing". "Loki's a detective!" said Mayura.

Kagome thought he was young to be a detective then she noticed Hel next to Loki. She still remembered who kidnapped her. "You..." "We know she was the one behind the kidnappings" said Loki.

"Then why isn't she being arrested or something?" asked Kagome. "Because she only did this to get my attention" said Loki.

"Why would she want your attention?" "Because she's my daughter" said Loki. "How can she be..." Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha. "He's not human".

"Then he must be a demon". "Nope a God". "Really?" asked Kagome. "Yes" said Loki. Mayura was wondering why Loki never told her and was excited at the same time.

"Why you didn't tell me?" "Because you wouldn't have believed me, you don't believe in Gods remember?" Mayura knew she did say that. So it was true.

"Kagome, your mother still must be worried about you" said Loki. "Yeah" said Kagome. So they all went to Higurashi shrine.

Once there Loki rang the doorbell. Miss Higurashi answered the door. And she was surprised when she saw Kagome. She thought she would never she her daughter again.

"Kagome?" asked Miss Higurashi. "Yes mom, it's really me". Miss Higurashi was so glad to see her daughter again she went to hug her.

Once she was done hugging Kagome she said something. "Thank you all for your help in finding Kagome". "Your welcome" said Loki.

Loki and Hel left Higurashi shrine to go back to Loki's house. When they got home Yamino and Fenrir were surprised to see their sister again.

"Hel?" asked Yamino and Fenrir at the same time. "Yes, it's me". "She was the one behind the kidnappings" said Loki. "Really?" asked Fenrir. "Yes" said Hel.

"Why?" asked Yamino. "She said that we didn't love her anymore" said Loki. "That's not true, we'll always love you, your our sister" said Fenrir.

Hel picked up Fenrir to give him a hug. "I know that now". "She'll be staying with us from now on" said Loki. Fenrir was happy again as usual. "Yeah!"

"Hel, remember this, we'll always love you no matter what" said Loki. "Thanks dad, I know all of you will" said Hel. Everyone knew that what Loki said was true. They would always love her no matter what.

**AN: This is the last chapter!**

**Please review!**


End file.
